Une histoire de costume
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: "Les apparences sont trompeuses", dit-on. Naruto aurait dû le savoir avant d'enfiler ce costume...


**Auteur : Miss Fromage**

**Raiting : M (yaoi, lemon)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (j'espère qu'il me pardonnera le massacrage de ses personnages !**

**Warning : lemon !**

**Note : Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Ici Miss Fromage, pour mon premier OS sur Naruto… Avec un SasuNaru qui fait le mix entre l'anniversaire de Naruto qui a eu lieu il y a quelques jours, et Halloween. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! Il aurait dû être publié l'année dernière, mais Bellya l'a « très légèrement » oublié, donc je vous publie ça ! Bonne lecture ) **

**(Relecture prévue dans les jours à venir, pardon pour les fautes)**

_**Une histoire de costume**_

- NARUTOOOO !

Tandis que la porte de sa chambre menaçait de sortir de ses gonds sous les coups de poing rageurs de Sakura, le jeune homme finissait de s'habiller. Après un dernier regard satisfait à son reflet dans le miroir, il ouvrit la porte en grand, manquant de se prendre le prochain coup de son amie.

- NARUTO !

- Sakura-chan !

Il prit un air désolé, priant pour que la jeune fille cède et n'en rajoute pas…

- TU SAIS DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ON T'ATTEND ?!

Raté. Il aurait essayé, au moins. Préférant éviter de la mettre plus en colère, il passa devant elle et descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Ses parents les attendaient en bas. Kushina, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, aura noire en prime, ne manqua pas d'apostropher son fils tandis qu'il passait à sa hauteur, se faisant tout petit.

- Naruto ! Tu n'as pas honte de faire attendre une dame ?! Bouge un peu-ttebayo !

Lui offrant son plus grand sourire, Naruto se hâta vers la porte sous le regard contrit de son père. Il aurait dû adorer ça, se faire engueuler par sa mère devant la fille avec qui il voulait sortir. C'est ironique, bien sûr.

Halloween, ce jour ô combien joyeux où une bande de morveux braillards se balade partout dans la ville, piaillant et quémandant des confiseries chez tous les voisins. Ce jour bien plus amusant quand on frôle les dix-sept ans, où les costumes se font plus élaborés qu'un drap troué sur la tête…

- Mais ça se voit, quand même, que c'est un renard !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu prends un costume de chat et que tu le teins en orange que ça devient un renard !

- Sakura-chan ! fit Naruto d'un ton implorant, cherchant à lui faire avouer depuis plus d'un quart d'heure que son costume ressemblait bien à un renard. Regarde le costume de Sai, on dirait… C'est quoi, d'ailleurs ?!

- Je l'ai dessiné moi-même.

Naruto et Sakura avaient été rejoints pas des amis pour faire le tour du quartier. Sans avoir forcément l'intention de faire du porte-à-porte, c'était surtout pour l'amusement et les déguisements. Sai s'était recouvert d'une sorte de toge peinte – visiblement par lui-même – de motifs pas forcément identifiables. Derrière eux, aussi discrets qu'un troupeau de mammouths trompettistes marchant sur un escalier grinçant, venaient Shikamaru, Chôji, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Shino et Gaara. La cadette de la famille Hyuuga avait endossé un costume de peau d'âne, se servant les larges plis de son lourd manteau pour couvrir ses bras gelés. Son cousin avait, lui, revêtu un costume d'indien qui le laissait geler sur place. Shikamaru et Chôji avaient à l'évidence essayé de faire un cheval à deux, or le tissu qui les recouvrait se déchirait par endroit, et on notait une nette différence de taille entre l'avant et l'arrière du canasson… Shino n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé grand-chose à ses vêtements habituels, si ce n'est qu'un petit pim's avec une citrouille était accroché à sa capuche. Kiba avait tenté de se déguiser en chien, reproduction fidèle d'Akamaru, qui marchait à ses côtés. Enfin, Lee, en parfaite grenouille, sautait accroupi en tentant de suivre la cadence du groupe, croassant à qui mieux-mieux, sous le regard exaspéré de Gaara, habillé en gros nounours.

Sakura, enfin, avait revêtu un magnifique costume de bonbon-ambulant.

- Neeee, Sakura-chan… Tu sais que ton costume me donne envie de te manger ?

Le coup de poing qui s'écrasa sur le dessus de sa tête suffit à dissuader Naruto de faire un autre commentaire.

Naruto toqua à la porte. Sakura et Gaara étaient restés avec lui, les autres s'étaient dispersés dès le début de la soirée pour couvrir une « plus large zone d'action » (dixit le popotin du cheval, aussi appelé « Nara Shikamaru »).

La porte s'ouvrit, et ils furent tous les trois tirés à l'intérieur. Une silhouette, dissimulée dans la noir, leur firent signe de se taire. Les adolescents se collèrent contre le mur du vestibule, attentif.

- JE NE DESCENDS PAS COMME CA !

- Ton pantalon est en bas, de toute façon !

- Remonte-le !

- Bouge plutôt ton gras, veux-tu !

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escaliers. Quelqu'un – visiblement en caleçon - passa devant eux à toute allure, sans se rendre compte de la présence des invités. Filant vers le salon, il pestiférait :

- J'te jure que je vais te tuer, Nii-san ! Tu m'avais dit que tu l'avais repassé !

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te faire tout ton linge, non ?!

Le jeune homme fit le même chemin en sens inverse, ce coup-ci avec un pantalon. Surpris, il s'arrêta pour observer les trois personnes qui se retenaient de rire. Même Gaara esquissa un sourire.

- Bonsoir, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura, rougissante, se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Naruto ne manqua pas de s'esclaffer. Itachi, qui regardait son petit frère d'un air compatissant, s'écarta pour esquiver le coup qui partait en direction de son ventre.

- Et dépêche-toi, tu vas nous mettre en retard !

- HEY ! Mais c'est pas juste ! pleurnicha soudainement Naruto en faisant plus attention à Sasuke et son frère.

- Quoi ?

- Vos costumes sont trop stylés !

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice. Tous les deux déguisés en militaires, parfaitement assortis, l'insigne de leur clan resplendissant sur le fond treillis. Sasuke détailla le costume de Naruto.

- T'es pas mal aussi en… En… En reine du SM ?

- C'EST UN RENARD !

- Ah ? s'étonna Itachi. J'aurais plutôt dit un petit chat… Orange.

- C'EST UN RENAAAARD !

- Vos costumes sont magnifiques, murmura Sakura, émerveillée par les deux frères.

Itachi la gratifia d'un sourire complice et d'un clin d'œil, avant d'ouvrir la porte. L'heure de la récolte avait sonné.

Tandis qu'ils faisaient tranquillement le tour du pâté de maison, tentant vainement d'effrayer les gamins rendus impassibles par des heures de télévision gore, ils croisèrent quelques amis d'Itachi.

Nagato, déguisé en Fée Clochette, traînait les pieds derrière Konan, en origami géant, Kakuzu en Frank Einstein, Hidan en pion d'Othello, Zetsu en plante en pot (il avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à faire tenir des fougères dans son pull), Kisame en énorme sushi et Tobi – qui portant simplement un masque orange percé d'un côté seulement, ce qui lui causait quelques difficultés à apprécier les distances. Sasori suivait, légèrement en retrait, son costume de poupée l'empêchant de se déplacer correctement. Deidara se planta devant Itachi, prenant la pose d'un grand coup de hanches. Une main glissée sensuellement dans ses cheveux, il mettait en valeur les escarpins à talons, la mini-jupe et le large décolleté qu'il portait. Itachi le regarda d'un air triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, hum ?

- … Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas déguisé ?

- SALAUD, HUM !

Itachi éclata de rire, avant de se pencher pour embrasser Deidara du bout des lèvres.

- Mais non, tu es très « mignonne » comme ça.

Deidara eut un sourire ravi. Il attrapa le frère aîné par le bras, s'adressant au cadet.

- Je te l'emprunte pour ce soir, hum ! Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Garde-le !

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent. Konan poussa un soupir, faisant signe aux autres de partir.

- On vous laisse, les enfants. Faites attention à vous, dit Tobi en leur faisant un signe de la main.

- La fermeuuuh !

- Laisse tomber, Naruto.

La soirée se poursuivit à l'autre bout de la ville. Le frère aîné de Gaara avait organisé à l'aide de sa petite sœur une grande fête un peu plus arrosée qu'un goûter d'enfant – « un peu », bien sûr – où Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura avaient rejoint les autres.

Dans la maison familiale, désertée de toute présence parentale, des groupes d'adolescents en folie avaient organisé tout un défilé pour montrer les costumes les plus élaborés et les plus beaux. Les trois amis s'étaient trouvé des places dans le fond, jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata les rejoigne. Les deux filles s'étaient éloignées ensemble, sous le regard courroucé de Naruto. Si sa proie – entendez par là « la fille dont il rêve mais qui lui a mis son poing dans le nez à chaque fois qu'il se tenait à moins de dix centimètres d'elle » - s'éloignait, elle le laissait seul avec cette saleté de Sasuke. Non pas qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, ils se _détestaient_. Même s'ils étaient très proches. Que personne ne dise que c'est contradictoire, vous connaissez tous l'histoire.

Naruto faillit même s'étrangler en voyant Sakura et Hinata s'embrasser avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir (parce qu'il faut bien un peu de yuri dans ce bas-monde :3) . Son regard coula vers Sasuke. Le jeune Uchiwa fixait la scène improvisée d'un œil ennuyé. Il ne paraissait pas très à l'aise.

- Ca va, Sasuke ?

- Mh ? fit-il, haussant un sourcil, se tournant vers lui. Je n'aime pas ça.

- De quoi ?

Le regard de Sasuke parcourut la salle. Au cours de la soirée, de plus en plus d'ados complètement bourrés s'étaient écroulés le long du mur, vomissant jusqu'à leurs souvenirs.

- La fête n'a pas un peu dégénéré, là ?

- J'avais pas fait attention, répondit Naruto en grimaçant.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ça. Trop concentré sur Sakura et le papier de bonbon géant qui l'entourait.

Juste au moment où Naruto s'apprêtait à proposer à Sasuke de quitter la fête pour aller se balader ou rentrer, Kankuro passa dans son costume de cactus pour crier à l'assemblée :

- Police ! Barrez-vous !

- Et meeeeeeeerde…

Les deux garçons se levèrent d'un même élan. Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à courir vers la porte, suivant la masse, Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans la direction opposée. Ils sortirent par derrière, passant par la véranda. Le calme qui régnait au-dehors, après la cohue de l'intérieur, était plutôt surprenant. Ils virent de loin la lumière des gyrophares de la voiture de police. S'ils venaient pour une simple fête estudiantine, c'est que quelque chose avait dû arriver.

- On y va ?

- Où ?

Sasuke haussa vaguement les épaules. Les mains dans les poches, ils marchèrent un moment à l'ombre des lampadaires. Ils tenaient à éviter les flics qui pouvaient traîner dans le coin, à la recherche d'éventuels ados ivres qui lambineraient dans les rues.

- On rentre ?

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Chez moi. Ton frère doit être en train de s'amuser, j'ai pas envie de le déranger.

Sasuke fit une grimace. Lui non plus ne tenait pas à déranger Itachi et Deidara.

Les deux garçons entrèrent chez Naruto vers deux heures du matin. Minato et Kushina étaient sortis.

- Tu sais que je le trouve vraiment sympa ton costume ?

- De reine du SM ? Te fous pas de moi, t'avais même pas compris que c'était un renard.

- Ca ne ressemble pas à un renard.

Naruto commença à comprendre. Sasuke disait qu'il était bien en « reine du SM » ? Et puis, fichtre, il lui faisait un compliment !

- Pourquoi en militaire ?

- Idée de Nii-san.

- Ah.

C'est fou à quel point les conversations entre jeunes de seize ans peuvent être passionnantes.

Sasuke, qui devait être de cet avis, attrapa de nouveau son ami par le bras pour le faire monter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, Sasuke ferma la porte, allumant la lumière au passage. Il connaissait bien cet endroit, il y était venu souvent, Naruto et lui se connaissant depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Le lit en plein milieu, sur la gauche une armoire recouverte d'un grand miroir, à droite une simple chaise en bois et un bureau. Les murs étaient recouverts de photos, papiers, petits souvenirs en tout genre. Au-dessus du lit, un journal découpé titrait « Le plus grand bol de ramen du monde ».

- C'était ton anniversaire, il y a quelques jours, non ?

- Hein ? Ah, ouais.

- Je ne t'ai pas offert de cadeau.

- J'm'en fous, tu sais.

- Je tiens à t'en faire un.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, Sakura-chan ne m'en a pas offert non plus.

- Oui, enfin, elle, elle ne t'aime pas.

Naruto se mit en mode « bug ». Son petit cerveau turbinait pour comprendre. Son cerveau hésitait à arrêter de fonctionner à cause du « Sakura ne t'aime pas » ou du, sous-entendu, « MOI je t'aime ». Finalement, fatigué de devoir faire un choix, il opta pour les deux.

- Tu vous elle quoi ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Avec un sujet, un verbe et un complément, ça donne quoi ?

- Heu… Sakura-chan et moi sommes amis !

- Je ne parle pas d'amitié.

- Sasuke… Tu … ?

Le jeune Uchiwa haussa les épaules. Il s'assit tranquillement sur le lit, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. « Si seulement », pensait Naruto.

- Tu veux dire que… ?

- C'est si difficile à dire, usuratonkachi ?

- Bah… C'est que je ne m'y attendais pas là, tu vois.

- Que je dise que je t'aime ?

Retour en mode « bug ». Traitement de l'information en cours, veuillez patienter. N'éteignez pas votre cerveau.

Information traitée. « Sasuke m'aime ».

Ah, non, il y a toujours un problème.

Le brun lui adressa un petit sourire ironique.

- C'est pas comme si je ne te l'avais jamais montré, non plus.

- Tu rigoles ?! Comment j'aurais pu savoir ?

- Bah… Les regards, toutes les fois où je t'ai pris la main, mes compliments sur ton costume…

Tu - veux dire que tu m'as dit que j'étais bien en « reine du SM » pour me faire comprendre ça ?! Tu te rends compte que c'est L'OPPOSE ?!

- Désolé de ne pas avoir vu que c'était un renard.

Naruto se laissa finalement tomber sur le lit à côté de Sasuke.

- Depuis quand ?

- Longtemps.

- Pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ?

- Parce que je suis sûr que tu as ingéré suffisamment d'alcool au cours de la soirée pour ne pas t'en souvenir demain. Je me demandais comment tu allais réagir. Et tu réagis mieux que je ne le pensais. Je vais peut-être te le redire demain, quand tu auras décuvé.

- Sasuke… Je n'ai pas bu. On est resté ensemble toute la soirée !

- Tu as bu, pourtant…

- DU JUS D'ORANGE !

- Il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans le jus d'orange ?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- Ah, merde.

Sasuke ne paraissait pourtant pas surpris. Peut-être juste un peu mal à l'aise. A la lumière jaunâtre du plafonnier, Naruto pouvait voir la très légère rougeur sur ses joues.

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je réagisse comment ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais… Mal ?

- Pourtant, tu sais que ça me dérange pas… Enfin, par exemple, pour Itachi, ça m'avait pas dérangé…

- Je ne suis pas Itachi, et Itachi ne t'aime pas _toi_.

Naruto se releva. Il était terriblement mal à l'aise. Comment réagir quand votre meilleur ami vous dit qu'il vous aime ? Si vous savez, envoyez-lui un mail, parce que lui ne savait pas.

Oui, Naruto appréciait beaucoup Sasuke, même s'il le détestait. De là à dire s'il l'aimait…

Sasuke se leva à son tour.

- Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Je vais rentrer.

- Rentrer ? Mais… Ton frère est chez toi, non ?

- Je sais me faire discret, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu… Tu ne préfères pas rester ici ?

Le regard de Sasuke se fit suspicieux.

- Tu m'invites à rester ? Cette nuit ?

Comprenant la question lourde de sous-entendus, Naruto fut prit d'une terrible rougeur.

- Ouais, enfin, dormir là, quoi…

Naruto ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Cependant, s'il pouvait lui épargner le fait d'entendre son frère s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit – Bouddha seul sait à quel point ça pouvait être dérangeant –, il le faisait avec plaisir.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? … Pas après ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Heu… Non, non, pas du tout. Je vais… Je vais chercher un matelas.

Il sortit de la chambre sous le regard légèrement dépité de Sasuke. Qu'il ne s'attende pas non plus à ce qu'ils dorment dans le même lit !

L'image lui traversa l'esprit. Fugace, étrange, mais pas forcément dérangeante. Naruto rougit encore plus, tout en ramenant le matelas promis. Sasuke, qui était resté sagement assis, se leva pour l'aider à installer le lit.

Il était près de deux heures et demie. La fatigue ne se faisait pas encore sentir. Sasuke ôta sa veste militaire, la déposant sur la chaise du bureau.

- Tu vas te coucher comme ça ? demanda Sasuke en arquant un sourcil, jetant un coup d'œil sur le déguisement de Naruto.

- Heu… Nan.

Naruto se regarda dans le miroir. C'est vrai qu'en y faisant plus attention… Une paire d'oreilles orange qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux blonds, des petits traits pour les moustaches sur ses joues, une sorte de deux-pièces en similicuir orangée, une ceinture blanche, en cuir elle aussi, à laquelle était accrochée une fausse queue de renard… Bon, pas de là à dire qu'il faisait réellement reine du SM, mais bon… Pas vraiment un renard.

Il vit Sasuke s'approcher de lui, son reflet se collant au sien. Il passa sa main sur les poils épais de la queue de renard.

- Je soutiens que ce costume te va bien.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Pas du tout.

Sasuke se pencha, ses lèvres frôlant son cou. Il s'écarta aussitôt, avant que Naruto ne se retourne. Le cadet Uchiwa se mit à genoux sur son lit, enlevant le tee-shirt noir, ordinairement caché sous sa veste à treillis. Naruto, rouge comme une tomate, ne put s'empêcher de le détailler du regard.

L'aveu de son ami l'avait fait changer son regard sur lui. Une quelconque romance était-elle possible entre eux ?

- Je te dérange ?

- Hein ? Ah, non…

Devait-il passer sous silence le geste de son ami ? Espérait-il qu'il y réponde ?

Son regard s'encra dans celui, sombre, de Sasuke.

Pourrait-il assumer une relation comme ça ?

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke. Il se pencha au-dessus de son ami, qui releva la tête pour le suivre du regard. Le brun était surpris. Le blond ne pensait pas réellement à ce qu'il faisait. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, doucement, avec une tendresse surprenante. Sasuke recula immédiatement.

- Si tu fais ça pour te foutre de moi, c'est pas la peine…

Naruto mit un petit moment à reprendre ses esprits.

- Je… Je ne me fous pas de toi ! Je…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne me fous pas de toi. Je me demandais juste si… « Nous » c'était possible…

Le regard de l'Uchiwa s'éclaira.

- Tu l'envisages sérieusement ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Tu me prends au dépourvu avec tes conneries !

- Mes conneries ?

Son regard s'était immédiatement assombri. Comme quoi, avec ces deux là, même un moment qui aurait dû être romantique se trouvait gâché par leurs incessantes disputes.

- Naruto, m'aimes-tu ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! Comment veux-tu que je te dise ça, comme-

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Sasuke s'était relevé sur les genoux pour l'embrasser. Naruto se figea. Une langue mutine était passée entre ses lèvres entrouvertes pendant qu'il parlait. Sasuke avait-il pris sa réponse pour un oui ?

… Sa réponse était-elle un oui ?

Sasuke se leva lentement, sans quitter les lèvres de Naruto, qui finit par répondre tout timidement à son baiser. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin face à face, Sasuke posa ses mains sur les joues de son ami, étalant le maquillage des moustaches sans vraiment s'en formaliser. Après une hésitation, le blond posa ses mains sur la taille de son ami d'enfance, touchant avec timidité la peau dénudée. Il sentait les battements affolés de son cœur, qui faisaient échos aux siens.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à la recherche d'un oxygène qui se faisait rare, leurs regards se croisèrent. Naruto rougit encore un peu plus, Sasuke aussi. Leurs lèvres aimantées se retrouvaient encore et encore, sans que leurs yeux ne se détachent. La gêne était moins forte mais toujours présente.

Comment deux garçons qui avaient passé tant de temps à se haïr et se disputer pouvaient-ils … ? La question ne se posait plus. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de particulier entre eux, mais de là à qualifier ça « d'amour » ? Une amitié complice, teinte de rivalité, de jalousie, parfois de haine. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Sasuke poussa doucement Naruto vers son propre lit, le forçant à s'asseoir dessus. Le blond se retrouva face à face à une légère bosse déformant le pantalon militaire au niveau de la braguette. La gêne revint, encore plus forte. Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux, enlevant au passage les petites oreilles pointues de chat. Il se pencha, l'embrassant de nouveau. La sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes était grisante.

- Naruto…

Le jeune homme releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami d'enfance.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu le veux ?

Un écho de « veux-tu m'épouser » retentit dans sa tête, vite chassé en comprenant qu'il parlait de quelque chose de plus… Physique.

Le cap à franchir. Oserait-il passer la barrière ? Un sentiment de malaise le prit. Pourrait-il faire l'amour avec Sasuke ? Une étrange sensation venait de le saisir, son cœur se serrait, avec l'horrible pressentiment qu'il perdrait son ami s'il le rejetait maintenant. Il aurait pu sauver leur amitié s'il l'avait – gentiment – rembarré dès le début de leur conversation.

Maintenant, c'était tout ou rien.

Rien ?

Sasuke s'agenouilla tout doucement entre ses jambes, les mains posées sur ses genoux, tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Cependant, son air implorant cassait cette image. Il était tellement loin du Sasuke qu'il côtoyait tous les jours ! Le jeune homme arrogant, désagréable et sûr de lui avait disparu au profit d'un simple garçon, qui attendait une réponse qui semblait remettre en cause toute sa vie.

Tout. Ca serait tout.

Tout pour ce Sasuke-là.

Naruto posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, arrimant de nouveau leurs bouches, sa langue allant d'elle-même chercher sa consœur.

Le soupir de soulagement de Sasuke se perdit entre les lèves de Naruto. La délivrance. Son ami l'acceptait. A cette simple pensée, son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite, si tant est que ce fut possible, son corps s'enflamma. Ses maints remontèrent le long des cuisses de Naruto et, sans casser le baiser, il entreprit de glisser ses sous le haut de cuir orangé. De la pulpe des doigts, il caressa le ventre du blond, le faisant frissonner. Cependant, il avait décidé de jouer plus bas.

Lorsque l'autre le relâcha pour respirer un peu, Sasuke s'avança un peu pour embrasser son ventre, ses mains se glissant malicieusement sous son pantalon, pétrissant doucement ses fesses. Naruto contre-attaqua en ôtant ses chaussures – effet efficace garanti – puis en faisant signe à Sasuke de se relever.

Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement sur le lit de Naruto. Ce dernier s'appuya contre son oreiller, à demi-assis. Sasuke prit sa jambe gauche et la fit passer par-dessus sa droite, collant ainsi leur bassin l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux bien émoustillés par la situation. Le brun commença à se frotter tout doucement contre lui pour l'exciter encore un peu plus.

Le souffle de Naruto s'accéléra encore un peu. Il commençait à se sentir douloureusement à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke le remarqua, et entreprit de le déshabiller un peu plus. Ses mains se glissèrent de nouveau contre la peau douce de ses fesses, pour saisir le boxer et le baisser dans le temps que le pantalon de cuir. Il fit glisser le tout le long de ses jambes, obligé de s'en dégager pour l'enlever complètement.

Même s'il essayait de se contenir, Sasuke ne put retenir un bref éclat de rire. Naruto, presque allongé, n'était plus habillé qu'avec un haut en cuir douteux et une queue de renard, toujours accrochée.

Naruto se tortillait, son sexe commençait à être douloureux.

- Sasuke… Tu es trop habillé…

Il avait décidé d'abandonner toute inhibition. Sa timidité et sa gêne s'étaient envolées face au désir ardent qui montait en lui.

Le jeune Uchiwa décida de rapidement suivre son injonction. Il se dressa au-dessus de Naruto, détachant sa ceinture et faisant glisser son treillis le long de ses cuisses. De là où il était, Naruto devait avoir une très belle vue sur son boxer noir, tendu du désir. Il se releva juste le temps de finir de se déshabiller. Naruto s'était assis pour enlever son haut, mais il semblait rencontrer quelques difficultés avec la ceinture qui retenait la queue de renard, ce qui tira un sourire à Sasuke.

- Tu n'as qu'à la garder.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, le blond capitula. Sasuke reprit les choses sérieuses en l'embrassant tendrement. Pour une fois, au moins, leur complicité pointait le bout de son nez sans être nuancée par la rivalité. Il n'y avait pas de combat.

La main du brun glissa de son cou jusque sur son ventre, pour ensuite glisser jusque sur son sexe. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait ça sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais les quelques récits que son frère avait bien voulu lui raconter, sur ses rencontres avec Deidara, lui permettaient d'appréhender un minimum ce qui allait se passer.

Il acheva de le réveiller de quelques mouvements du poignet. Il sentait sa peau brûlante sous ses doigts. Ses gestes n'étaient pas sûrs, quelque peu hésitants. Naruto avait quand même l'air d'apprécier.

Il se pencha un peu plus, ses lèvres suivant le même chemin que sa main. Il passa quelques secondes à mordiller la peau tendre et moelleuse du ventre, tirant un grognement mécontent à Naruto, avant de glisser tout doucement vers son sexe.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent timidement le gland. Naruto le surveillait, un peu anxieux quant à ce que son ami prévoyait. Sasuke, tout en continuant son léger massage, lécha avec appréhension une petite goutte qui perlait sur sa peau rougie. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'englober ce qu'il pouvait de son sexe avec sa bouche.

C'est-à-dire : pas grand-chose.

Il faillit s'étouffer et vomir. Il du se relever l'espace d'une ou deux secondes, le temps de toussoter et respirer à nouveau, avant de recommencer plus doucement.

C'était expérimental, pas franchement agréable pour Sasuke, mais au vu de son état d'esprit, il n'y prêtait pas vraiment garde. Tant que Naruto en retirait du plaisir… Ce qui, à l'oreille, était à peu près le cas, du moins l'espérait-il.

Aucun d'eux n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position. Naruto sentait le plaisir monter à lui à vitesse grand V.

- Sasuke… Sa-Sasuke !

Ce dernier comprenant bien où il voulait en venir, il ne fit qu'accélérer les mouvements devenus très douloureux de sa mâchoire. Il voulait le faire jouir.

Et, comme Sasuke est doué en tout… Il réussit.

Alors que la semence chaude envahissait sa bouche, il se releva, les mains plaquées sur les lèvres. C'était très loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se força à ne pas recracher, mais eu toutes les peines à avaler.

- Ark…

- Sa-sasuke ? Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

- T'inquiète, je l'ai cherché.

Sasuke hésitait bien à aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain, mais cela revenait à s'éloigner du blond tentant allongé sur le lit…

Il préféra donc prendre sur lui et lui offrir son plus beau sourire (NdA : sourire de psychopathe) pour le rassurer.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, oui, t'inquiète.

Sa propre excitation était un peu retombée à cause de tout ça.

- Naruto… Est-ce que… Tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ?

Le blond releva la tête, un peu surpris.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Je te demande ce que _toi_ tu veux. Je… Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. C'est peut-être un peu bizarre ?

Naruto eut presque peur de ce nouveau Sasuke, a des lieues de celui qu'il côtoyait depuis l'enfance. Il réalisa alors que « celui qu'il côtoyait depuis l'enfance » était celui qui lui cachait ses sentiments, celui qui n'était pas le « vrai » lui.

Le blond ne voulait plus qu'ils se mentent, que Sasuke se cache de lui.

Il voulait qu'il soit honnête.

Il l'attira à lui, ses bras passèrent sous les siens pour le serrer contre lui. Il sentait contre son torse la chaleur de son corps, les battements de son cœur, ses mamelons durcis frotter contre son propre torse. Sur sa langue, il sentait le goût de son sperme, de quoi le dégoûter. Il rompit rapidement le baiser, avant de se montrer un peu plus engageant en écartant plus franchement les jambes.

S'il y avait au moins une chose que Naruto savait depuis longtemps, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas rassurer Sasuke par de gentils mots et des tapes dans le dos. Ce qui rassurait Sasuke, c'était la dominance, de voir qu'il avait encore le contrôle de la situation.

Sasuke parut un peu surpris, mais accepta rapidement le rôle qu'on lui offrait. D'un air terriblement gêné, il se lécha deux doigts, avant d'aventurer sa main vers la partie inférieure de leurs corps. Il tâtonna un peu à la recherche de l'entrée, avant d'appuyer un peu son doigt dessus. L'expérience avait l'air de le mettre particulièrement mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à Naruto qui le sentait se frayer un chemin en lui.

L'effet « doigt dans le cul », sans doute.

Ah, que de poésie.

Il fit cependant rapidement pénétrer un second doigt en lui. Naruto, un peu coupable d'avoir profité sans rien offrir en retour à Sasuke, se saisit d'une main un peu tremblotante du sexe esseulé et délaissé. Il le masturbait lentement, rallumant son plaisir flétri.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un travail acharné pour élargir un tant soit peu le petit cercle, Naruto fit un signe de tête à Sasuke pour qu'il arrête. Ce dernier retira ses doigts avec une petite grimace qu'il masqua cependant rapidement.

Bien qu'il ne trouva rien de dérangeant à l'amour entre hommes, il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à l'aspect pratique du sexe anal… Pas toujours très ragoûtant. Borf, le sexe en général.

Cependant, croiser le regard enflammé de Naruto, sentir son corps contre le sien, entendre sa respiration saccadée juste contre lui, le voir frissonner sous ses caresses, percevoir son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien… Il n'était rien de plus inouï qu'avoir un corps vivant contre soi, de sentir la vie, l'amour, le désir, monter et fusionner sous son seul toucher.

Quelque chose d'indescriptible. Au-delà du plaisir physique qu'ils pourraient en retirer, il y avait « ça ». Sasuke pensa qu'il n'existait pas de mot pour qualifier ce « ça ». Il aurait accepté tous les « doigts dans le cul » du monde (allons, poésie, poésie…) pour simplement pouvoir tenir sa main, plonger ainsi dans ses yeux, l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible, sentir ses lèvres chaudes et humides contre les siennes.

C'est ce à quoi il pensait lorsqu'il le pénétra, tout doucement. Il avait bien conscience de la douleur de son jeune amant, et lui-même se mordait les lèvres, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait sous la main ni préservatif, ni lubrifiant. Son sexe était enserré d'un coup, il sentait contre la partie la plus intime de son être toute la chaleur, la moiteur de Naruto.

Ce dernier s'accrocha à ses épaules, sa tête se glissant dans son cou. Cependant, Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas là. Il continua d'avancer en lui, tout doucement, rentrant et ressortissant un peu plus à chaque fois. Il essayait par automatisme naturel de l'habituer à sa présence, de se dégager un passage correct sans lui faire trop de mal. Sasuke se faisait violence pour refouler le besoin impétueux qui montait en lui de le prendre violemment pour son propre plaisir.

Le rôle de dominant lui imposait la recherche du plaisir de son partenaire… Partenaire qui pour l'instant n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Sasuke recula un peu, se pencha et saisit l'oreiller et l'arracher de sous la tête de Naruto, pour le caler sous ses hanches et lui offrir un peu plus de confort.

Il sentir le blond se détendre petit à petit sous ses coups de reins, qui se firent petit à petit un peu plus vigoureux. Il était terrifié à l'idée de lui faire mal, mais petit à petit il se laissa emporter par la passion.

Alors qu'il venait de changer d'un chouïa son angle de pénétration – il commençait à avoir mal aux bras – il sentit Naruto se tendre d'un coup et pousser un petit gémissement rauque. L'idée qu'il venait de trouver un point sensible fit son chemin dans son esprit brouillé de plaisir.

Ouf. Lui qui avait peur d'être le seul à y prendre du plaisir…

Il recommença, cherchant de nouveau ce petit endroit qui semblait faire tant d'effet à son partenaire. Il finit par ôter l'oreiller, saisissant son bassin entre ses mains pour donner plus de puissance à ses coups.

Naruto sentait une terrible chaleur le dévaster, partant de son bassin et remontant tout son corps. Ses orteils se crispaient d'eux-mêmes, ses doigts s'étaient agrippés au drap, sa tête rejetée en arrière était complètement embrouillée. Le plaisir confondait ses sens, sa seule préoccupation devenait la jouissance. Il sentait le sexe de Sasuke aller et venir en lui, frottant sur une partie de lui-même qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent.

Le plaisir le prit à la gorge, son corps se tendit comme un arc, et il se sentit partir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Son éjaculation en fut presque douloureuse.

Les contractions de son anus autour de Sasuke l'amenèrent tellement proche de la jouissance – qu'il attendait depuis longtemps maintenant – qu'il fut obligé de s'arrêter. Tout mouvement était devenu impossible tant le corps de Naruto s'était resserré autour de lui. Lorsque le blond se détendit, perdu dans la brume de l'orgasme, Sasuke se retira rapidement pour jouir, sa semence se mêlant à la sienne sur son ventre.

Leurs respirations calmes troublaient le silence de la chambre. Ils n'avaient plus aucune idée de l'heure. Lorsqu'ils avaient récupéré de la puissance de la jouissance, ils s'étaient réfugiés l'un contre l'autre, emmitouflés dans la couette comme deux marmottes avides de chaleur et de sommeil. Naruto, en sécurité dans les bras de Sasuke, s'était rapidement endormi, sous le regard tendre de son amant, qui caressait d'une main ses cheveux en bataille, et qui de l'autre lissait les poils récalcitrant de la queue de renard toujours accrochée bien que malmenée au cours de leurs ébats. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, Sasuke s'était assoupi, son menton bien calé contre le crâne de Naruto, dont le front reposait sur son torse.

Lorsque Kushina entra dans la chambre de son fils ce matin-là, elle découvrit avec amusement le nouvel habitant qui squattait le lit.

Alors que son époux arrivait derrière elle, moins amusé mais pas mécontent pour autant, elle ramassa le pantalon de cuir orange type « SM » qui traînait par terre, à côté du caleçon de Sasuke.

- Tu vois, que j'ai bien fait de le lui acheter ! murmura-t-elle à l'intention de son mari.

- Ma chérie… Quelle manipulatrice tu fais…

Les parents regardèrent d'un air attendri le couple qui sommeillait, inconscient d'être observé.

- Quand j'y pense, Minato, tu pourrais ressortir le tien, de costume…

Le jeune père se raidit un peu.

Comment dire à sa femme qu'il s'était débarrassé de son vieux costume ?

**Bon… Sinon, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu mettre plus d'humour dans l'OS, et surtout d'être devenue si sérieuse dans le lemon ! Mais je dois dire que c'est une première pour moi – et dans l'univers de Naruto, et dans le côté « c'est notre première fois à tous les deux ». Je pense que je vais écrire plus souvent sur ça, maintenant. **

**M'enfin. J'espère que vous vous êtes amusé(e)s ! **

**Encore un joyeux anniversaire à Naru-chan, and…**

_**This is Halloween,**_

_**This is Halloween,**_

_**Halloween… *Rire démoniaque***_


End file.
